Ability Scores (ABS)
Ability Scores (Stats) Ability Scores (ABS or Stats) allow your character to use different Jutsu and gain different bonuses depending on the stat in question and they cannot be substituted for one another. A player cannot receive the highest of a stat at a low level even if they have the tokens for it. Strength Strength (STR) determines how much physical strength your character has. The higher STR mod the harder you hit and the more you can lift, throw and crush with your hands. Strength users get a bonus to their Taijutsu moves based on their Modifier. Read the chart below to calculate how much Damage extra you will gain. ''STR: User gains Taijutsu & Bukijutsu Basic Attacks and Physical Blocking (no CP cost). Damage Bonus applies 1x/Attack, not per hit.'' Dexterity ' Dexterity (DEX)' determines how fast your character is and how easily they can evade attacks. In dice fights, DEX is also used in initiative checks, ranged tool attack rolls, and allows the user to throw multiple tools without penalty due to their speed and accuracy. ''DEX: User gains Taijutsu & Bukijutsu Basic Attacks, Ranged Tool Attacks (single and multiple), and Dodging (no CP cost). Damage Bonus applies 1x/Attack, not per hit.'' Constitution Constitution (CON) is used to determine how much your character is able to endure inside of, and outside of, battles. CON is used in the calculation of HP (Hit Points) and CP (Chakra Points). Outside of HP/CP calculations, CON grants the player Damage Reduction naturally. ''CON: User gains DR/Hit (Damage Reduction).'' Wisdom Wisdom (WIS) determines how much common sense they possess; a skill vital to Medical-Nin as they must make quick decisions in the field. The higher a character's Wisdom, the better they are at patching up their patients. Additionally, the Wise are not so easily persuaded by the Charismatic; those with the Wisdom stat can use it to freely defend against Genjutsu. ''WIS: User gains the ability to use Iryōjutsu and Defending vs Genjutsu (no cost). Healing bonuses apply 1x/Heal.'' Intelligence Intelligence (INT) determines how complex your character's mind is and how smart they are in a textbook/factual manner. This higher tendency of learning makes these individuals proficient at Ninjutsu as this skill requires knowledge of chakra control, elemental transformation and shape transformation. The higher the INT mod the more proficient your character is with Ninjutsu. ''INT: User gains the ability to use Ninjutsu and Dodge with INT for 3 CP. Damage bonuses apply 1x/Attack, not per hit.'' Charisma Charisma (CHA) or Spirit is used determine in the calculation of CP (Chakra Points) and represents your character's spirit, speaking abilities, leadership skills and can also attribute to attractiveness. Those with this natural talent for reading others and persuading situations in their favour are often skilled in Genjutsu, the illusory art of the Shinobi world. Additionally, due to their higher chakra reserves, the silver-tongued are proficient in the storing skill known as Fūinjutsu. ''CHA: User gains the ability to use Genjutsu and Dodge with CHA for 3 CP.'' Jutsu Types Jutsu (術, Techniques) are the mystical arts a ninja will utilise in battle. To use a technique, the ninja will need to use their chakra (CP). Different Jutsu have different mechanics, RP, and work off different stats. Taijutsu Taijutsu (体術, Body Techniques) is one of the most basic forms of Jutsu as it simply relies on martial arts, stamina, and instinct while most other Jutsu requires hand seals and more chakra. Those who favour Hand-to-Hand combat, small weapons, and possess Dexterity and/or Strength will find Taijutsu appealing. See: Mech - Taijutsu Bukijutsu Bukijutsu (武器術, Weapon Techniques) are techniques that entail the use of any handheld weapons in combat, whether the users be shinobi or samurai. Students of the Academy are taught the use of ninja weapons and tools like shuriken and kunai, learning how to throw and wield them through target practice. All weapons, no matter the size, deal the same rank damage. This is to add more flavour to RP rather than suggesting everyone go with a "large weapon" for the best results. See: Mech - Bukijutsu Ninjutsu Ninjutsu (忍術, Ninja Techniques) is a term referring to almost any technique which allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing. Unlike genjutsu, which makes the opponent see illusions, the effects of ninjutsu are real. Ninjutsu relies on chakra and hand seals to be effective. The hands are put in sequential positions that moulds and manipulates chakra in the necessary manner to perform a technique. Additionally, there is the kind of technique that can be classified as a basic or advanced elemental technique. The basic type are techniques with specific elements (wind, water, fire, earth, or lightning), the advanced type combine two or three of the basics elements and creates a new one. When creating a ninjutsu, the two methods of manipulating chakra are referred to as shape transformation and nature transformation. Shape transformation deals with controlling the form, movement, and potency of chakra. Nature transformation usually deals with changing the physical properties of chakra into an element. See: Mech - Ninjutsu Genjutsu Genjutsu (幻術, Illusionary Techniques) are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. Due to how it functions, genjutsuists are required to have precise chakra control, a vast intellect, and a stronger connection to the element Inton (陰遁, Yin Release or Shadow) as it is based on the spiritual energy that governs imagination. See: Mech - Genjutsu Fūinjutsu Chunin Rank Fūinjutsu (封印術, Sealing Techniques) are a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Fūinjutsu can also be used to restrict movement or unseal objects either from within something or someone. See: Mech - Fūinjutsu Kuchiyose no Jutsu Chunin Rank + DM Permission Kuchiyose no Jutsu (口寄せの術, Summoning Techniques) is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or people across long distances instantly via blood. Before an animal summoning can be performed, a prospective summoner must first sign a contract with a given species. The contract comes in the form of a scroll, on which the contractor uses their own blood to sign their name and place their fingerprints and once signed it is valid even after the contractors death as long as the contract itself remains intact. After this they need only offer an additional donation of blood on the hand they signed the contract with, mould their chakra with hand seals and then plant the hand they signed the contract with at the location they wish to summon the creature. The amount of chakra used during the summoning determines how powerful the summoned creature can be. See: Mech - Kuchiyose no Jutsu Iryōjutsu Iryōjutsu (封印術, Medical Techniques) is a branch of ninjutsu associated with healing, as well as the manipulation of their own, or another's' body, practised by shinobi categorised as "medical-nin". The use of medical ninjutsu requires very advanced chakra control, as well as extensive knowledge on such things as herbs, medicines, the human body and even poisons. See: Mech - Iryōjutsu See Previous: Health (HP) & Chakra (CP) See Next: Jutsu Focuses Category:GEN - Rules Category:MECH - Mechanics